Generally, a CCTV (Closed Circuit Television) is referred to a television transmission system which has been used in an industry field such as a common industry, education field, medical field and local information service field and is called as an industry television (ITV) or an exclusively dedicated television. Since it uses a wired or special wireless transmission path from a transmission side to a receiving side, a common person cannot use the above system. So, the above system has been generally installed for a special purpose.
When a CCTV is installed, a precise test should be performed based on a transmission efficiency between a transmission side to a receiving side for thereby achieving a desired installation purpose.
For example, when a certain security area is needed to be monitored, it is possible to achieve a desired object of a monitoring system only when a certain condition such as an efficiency of an entire transmission and receiving system and a noise is controlled within a certain condition range(resolution, noise level, audibility, etc.)
In the conventional art, an installation worker should carry a plurality of testing apparatuses such as a multi-meter, a portable monitor, a communication tester, etc. and performs an installation work in an indoor or outdoor environment, so that it is very inconvenience to carry the above system, and a test apparatus may be easily damaged.